User blog:Random elements/Epic monsters spoiler alert coming soon
Epic Drumpler: May have 3 eyes, May have Green Skin, I dont know Epic Fwog: May have 4 eyes instead of 3, Have 4 legs instead of 2 , Have Diamonds in Fwogs Head, Have Purple skin. I dont know yet. Epic Shrubb: Have metal Legs and Arms, Have a Furry Torso, Have Black Skin, And A Campfire On Epic Shrubbs Back. Epic Oaktopus, Have 2 Tentacles, Have Only 1 eye, Have A Rainbow Mohawk, The Wood part of Epic Oaktopus Should be Orange. Epic Dandidoo: Have 2 Heads Like The Rare Dandidoo, Instead it has Blue skin, Red Dandelion Blowing part, Having a Hog Nose, 4 legs, and a Tail Epic Pango: Have 1 eye, Icy Spikes That look like The Adult Boskus, A longer Beak like the Quibble, Have Red skin and yellow (Red on the top Orange in the middle And Yellow in the bottom) and Wings Epic Quibble: The Epic Quibble should be Eyeless Like The Common Maw, It has Fingers Because its Beak is too Short to reach, And A Pond That Has Acid instead of Water. Epic Cybop. Have 2 Eyes, Unlike The Common Cybop The Epic Cybop doesnt need a Propeller It has a ballon With a little helium because with so much it could fly away from monster world, The Tail Would be Like A Mermaid Tail, And Brown Face. Epic Pummel: Mouth doesnt have a Drum So Doesnt Have Tentacle Drumsticks, Yellow Skin, Tentacles Should Attach The Drum so Epic Pummels Arms Have Drumsticks and play the drum, Has Fish Fins. Epic Clamble: Its eyes iris should be red, The Cymbals and the Gong Should Be Colored Bronze (Like Metallic Clambles The Common Clamble does Gold The Rare Clamble Does Silver And Epic Clamble is Bronze) Has Red Fur, Has One eye Inside Cymbals, Has Two Heads Like The Rare Dandidoo Epic Bowgart: Brown Eyes, Pink Fur Skin, Six Arms, A Bigger Cello, Cello Color Will be Gold, No Horn Protrustions, Has Ears Similar To The Adult Wynq Epic Spunge: Yellow slime Body Skin, 1 eye, No leaf sprigs, One Angler Fish Top That Looks Like The Baby and Adult Phangler Epic Congle: Has Red Skin, 2 Eyestalks That Look Like The Scargo, Sharp Teeth, A Drum That Looks Like Creepuscules Drum, Epic Scups: Have A Mouth With Rainbow Teeth, A Tongue That looks like Maw, Pink Fur Skin, Legs That Look like The Reebro, Wings That Look like Grumpyre, Red Wings, 3 Horns Epic Reedling: Have Red Fur, Blue Eyes, Legs That Resemble The T Rox But Without The Scraper Its has Reedling Foot, 3 eyes. Epic Deedge: Purple Skin, Eyes That look Like Rare And Epic Maw, Golden Keyboard and Golden Fridgerators Epic Riff: Yellow Skin, Blue Guitar, 5 eyes, Head Band And Long Hair, Blue Vampire Wings, Transparent Skin Design That Looks Like Jellbilly Rare Jellbilly and The DOF Adult Toe Jammer. Epic Shellbeat: Has A Drumkit With A Drum Stick Stepper, Candy Drumkit, Gumdrop Drums, Lollipop Cymbals And Drum Stick Stepper Chocolate The Part of The Drumstick Is Marshmallow, Rainbow Skin, A Mohawk That Looks like Bellowfish, No Tail Epic Quarrister: 12 Heads, Gemstone Body Instead of Rocks, No Hair style, A Tail WARNING: ANYTHING ON THIS ARTICLE IS NOT REAL, IM JUST WONDERING AND THINKING WHAT WOULD LIKE IN THE FUTURE. Category:Blog posts